khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sau'than
"First the world was only forest and wood, then came the dragons who burned it for their fuel, Down came Suraa, mother of wolf and bear, who striked them down" Origin The belife of Sau'than is belived to have existed before the arival of "the Gods". This was the original faith of the trolls when they where still humans, before the acention. Others mean that it came after, made by the trolls, hiding in the woods and caverns, hiding from the sun. But most possibly, it is a combination of both, a story of the forest that grew with the times, as the Trolls changed themself. Belif and Gods Their main belife is that the forest is the begining of all. That at the start there was only woods, a large forest that covered everything, and that the open areas was the creations of dragons and others, burning and destroying it for their own selfish reasons. The trolls had lot's of respect for the forest and it's other inhabitants, unless it was the nymphos who they had a rivalry of space with. They did their outmost to live in harmony with the nature, as that is what gave them shelter from the sun, and the only safe place to hunt and grow their crops. This ment that they prefered a simple life, not to harm the nature for home nor comfort, but rather used what they found and lived in one with nature. This of course made them somewhat both protective of the nature as much as hostile to all who brought it harm. They also had lot's of belife in spirits, many who lived in the forest and took the shape of it's dwellers to peform different deeds. There was no real system for it more then that there was a queen spirit, ruling over them all, that was Suraa, who often came in she shape of a gigant owl. A crearure who was her pet, whom she possesed to fly through the forest and hunt for game. While most other spirits was just namless beings, there are lots of small stories told by the Troll of visitations from thees, how they played with them or shared their food or home. And of course where they had been wronged and the consequenses that would come from that. While it was not a god of their own, they belived the sun itself was the mother egg of where all the dragons came, and them being their natural enemy, it is what cursed them to flee the sun and made them turn to stone from it's rays. The Moon was ofthen regarded as a most holy symbol of Suraa, her mark upon the sky, to give them light when they could finaly walk the Khairan. Rules and Scripture While there is not much of writen scriptures from the trolls, they hade a large colection of storys that was later collected by Mis Laura Thyson. Thees stories was traided and told amongst the trolls as a means to spread their belife as much as being entertaining during long suny days that prevented them from leaving their home. Thees stories also was used as guidelines amongst them to remind them of being humble and trou to spirits, being hospital to each other as the world outside was a dangerous place, and take care of nature as it was as much their home as anyting. Holidays and Practise While they did not have any specific planed holidays, they did have a few anual social selebrations during harvest time of their feilds as well during the winter time, when it was the coldest and the sun never rose. They had a feist, caling to the nature that had given them a day, of which was safe for all Trolls, a day just for them.